


Good as Hell

by elninhoe



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games)
Genre: (but frost has a nice cock AND a nice ass), (but grinch has a nice cock too), (disclaimer: sandman's cock is still 8 inches), (probably more) - Freeform, Anal, Cuckolding, Gay Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, anyways there's like, bc why not, everyone: ships mw2 shit, grinch is lowkey that bitch tho, me: soooo grinch, why are my tags always wilder than the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:29:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21885997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elninhoe/pseuds/elninhoe
Summary: Sandman was pretty sure he was going to regret his decision, but seeing Grinch and Frost together, he has decided that they need to do this again.
Relationships: Derek "Frost" Westbrook/Grinch, Sandman/Derek "Frost" Westbrook
Kudos: 16





	Good as Hell

**Author's Note:**

> um i never really write smut, but i was suddenly in a smutty mood and now i have multiple smut fics to post
> 
> disclaimer tho: i've never written smut before, so i'm just doing something. advice is always welcome!

Frost was nervous, to say the least.

While part of his training was to learn how to stay calm in any situation, they never said that this could be one of the situations he needs it for. Hell, if you asked him a little over ten years ago when he first enlisted, he would’ve said that he’d never kiss another man. Let alone be fucked by another.

Yet, reality often turns out to be way different than expected. This was one of those things, he realized, that he could’ve never predicted; to be tying up his boss and fiancé to a chair. In their bed, right in his lover’s spot, another man. Someone both have trusted with their lives on several occasions was waiting for him, waiting to finally relieve some stress. Even if that meant having to fuck a guy who’s almost two decades younger.

Well, the age difference didn't matter much. If Frost didn't know them, he would’ve guessed both to be in their mid-thirties, not late forties. Besides, he was going to be fucking married to a fossil. Age was, as long as everything’s legal, no issue to him.

Still, there was always something nerve-wracking about being with an older man. Even when he tied his fiancé up, his hands were shaky. Usually, he was the one being tied up. Now he was trying to prove he has learned something from all those times. He could still hear occasional chuckles, both from above and behind him.

The bed creaked for a brief moment as heavy footsteps neared from behind. Frost was too concentrated on the rope to pay attention to it. Naturally came as a surprise when a pair of hands wrapped around his own and guided him around.

“Here, doll. This is how you do it,” the man said right into his ear. It sent shivers down his spine. When he looked over his shoulder, he saw the man staring at him with a bit of a smirk, clearly amused. As always, still wearing his cap, but no glasses for once. “Need a course on tying someone up? I’ll gladly teach you.”

Despite the nerves, Frost still managed to give a little laugh as he finally got up from his knees. Less than ten minutes on them hurt more than it should considering what he does for a living. “Thanks for the offer, Grinch, but I have a partner who’s a terrific teacher, if I may so myself,” he answered and it earnt him another brief laugh.

He checked if he could put two fingers between the rope and his partner— he could, great. Killing not only his fiancé but also his boss would make for a pretty interesting criminal record. It wouldn't be so beneficial though, so he was trying to avoid accidental murder.

To make sure, just for the last time, he undid the scarf around his partner’s mouth. “You okay? Everything’s loose enough?” Frost questioned as he continued to check if the gap was big enough everywhere. He was worried about his lover.

It appeared like it was all good, but it was only confirmed when his fisncé nodded. “Your ass isn’t though,” Sandman replied without much second thought. Even if he did think it through, the answer would most likely be the same. “Just get to the bed and get fucked already.”

He didn't need to be told that twice. Only for good measurement did he lean down to kiss his boyfriend for the last time. It helped that everyone in the room was already almost naked. The only exceptions were Frost's underwear and Grinch's sweatpants. At this point, it was no secret that he wasn't wearing anything underneath.

"Are you two saps done?" Grinch's voice came as he was laying back against the bed, his hands behind his head. Though he was a man about to get married in less than four months, Frost had to appreciate the beauty sitting in front of him. He didn't give more than an answer than a simple nod before joining him on the bed.

They were somewhat prepared. There was a lack of condoms - Frost and Sandman trusted each other, but Grinch first needed to get tested when they realized this. There probably wasn't enough lube to make it as comfortable as they were intending this to be. It could've been worse though. It could've been way worse.

Frost felt safe though when he sat down on the bed in Grinch's lap. The older man immediately wrapping his arms around his waist to pull him closer. The kisses placed on his jaw were brief, barely there, but they were exactly what he wanted.

Slowly the kisses started to trail down Frost's jaw as two hickeys were sucked onto his neck. Truck would be disappointed, the other three couldn't care less. They were mature enough, Frost would always say. At moments such as these where he couldn't hold back all the little sounds leaving his mouth, he doubted it.

Once Grinch was done marking his entire neck, Frost was flipped to his back. With the other man now on top, he had to admit that he felt less in control. He thanked whoever was up there that Grinch was a man one can trust. He was comfortable enough that he didn't feel embarrassed to admit it was ticklish when his collarbone was being kissed.

"If this is already ticklish, I wonder what you're gonna think in a little bit," Grinch's promise was very interesting and piqued his curiosity. He couldn't help the occasional laughter though. Not until Grinch kissed exactly the spots that made him melt right into the bed.

Behind them, Sandman's breath was starting to quicken. This was all Frost's idea, to let Grinch have him one night, but fuck. He didn't think that only the foreplay would be this hot. He could already feel his heart beating out of his chest only at the sight of Frost's underwear being pulled down, revealing those muscular buttocks that were supposed to be only his to enjoy. Though jealous, it was oddly hot to see Grinch squeeze his lover's ass before smacking it, the noise ringing throughout the entire room.

"You're one lucky son of a bitch, Sandman," Grinch said and that was the first time today that he even acknowledged Sandman. The comment brought a smile to the couple, but Frost's smile was interrupted by a loud gasp as he received yet another spank, this one even harder than the one before.

The lube was very scarce, but Grinch still poured a generous amount onto his fingers as he kept Frost's ass spread with one hand. Sandman's attention was drawn to the way Grinch would softly tap his fingers against the younger man's hole. He'd occasionally dip a finger inside for a second before continuing with the teasing. Never before did he desire his future husband this much, nor has seen him fall apart this fast due to teasing only.

Frost was already panting as he held onto Grinch's shoulders, keeping his back arched. "Fucking hell... Grinch..." he mumbled a bit bothered as he hid his red face into the other's neck. Right as he felt the first finger slip inside, he started sucking a hickey on Grinch's neck. Sandman wasn't going to like seeing it the next day, but now he could hear him cuss at the sight of it being done to anyone but him.

In no time was Frost's hole loosened up enough that Grinch moved three fingers inside of him with ease. He'd feel his fingers brushing past his sweet spot every time, barely not touching it and it drove him insane. He whined loudly when he started having enough of it, but right when he did that were the fingers pulled out.

"Hey, show your husband that pretty face of yours," Grinch mumbled as he held Frost's jaw, his voice husky as he spoke only loud enough for Frost to hear. He nodded obediently before turning around to get on his knees.

It was all very exposing to him; sit with his ass presented to one man while facing his fiancé. He couldn't care less though, not with his raging hard-on. It brushed against the sheets oh so softly, but oh so arousing. It wasn't enough.

His arousal made him momentarily forget that he was supposed to face Sandman and he was surprised when he did. He wasn't sure what he was expecting, but it wasn't to see his husband looking at him with pure lust in his eyes. There was also enough love in his eyes to remind him of how precious he is to him.

"Hey love," Sandman spoke so kindly, a tone that was reserved for his loved ones only. It always brought joy to Frost's heart that he was one of those people.

"Yes?"

"Spread your legs a little for the audience."

Frost raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what-"

He found out exactly what his husband was talking about when he felt someone enter him without a warning. A loud gasp escaped his lips before being followed by a softer cry. It was harsh, painful, but everything he needed and loved.

He heard a chuckle from behind him but didn't feel mocked yet. "Sandman told me you like this... didn't think he was serious though," Grinch said and when Frost looked up at said man, he only shrugged in response. Damnit.

Grinch filled him up so good though. What he lacked in length - compared to Sandman then - he made up or in girth and fuck, it was already way too much for Frost. He bit on his lip to avoid making any noises without even being thrust into once. Even if that meant making his lip feel like it was about to bleed any second now.

Neither man bothered checking if he was doing fine and assumed he was based on the lack of complaints. Grinch pulled back a bit and gave Sandman one last look, one last reassurance that this was all okay. The roughness, the talking, the fact this was even happening. It was all so strange, but apparently, no one in the room had a problem with it.

Frost was helped out of his thoughts when he was thrust into hard at once. Without any warning was a hard pace set as Grinch continued to thrust in and out of him without any mercy it seemed, no care if he was doing fine o not. He could taste the metal of the blood on his lip while his eyes started to get teary, but he couldn't care less; he trusted Grinch no matter what.

"Fuck... fucking hell..." Grinch groaned out on several occasions, further encouraged to thrust harder into Frost when he heard his loud moans, but soft begging to go faster. It did bring a smile to his face. "Look at you, do you enjoy being used like a whore? Trust me, I can do that."

And Frost trusted him without any doubt. He wasn't disappointed either as mere seconds later his mouth needed to be covered before someone on the outside would realize what they were up to. Not that it was anyone's business or that they could get mad about it. No one wanted Sandman to get possessive when some nobody tries to make moves on Frost for a quick lay though. It was clear anyways who was bottom in this situation.

Despite it being Grinch who was fucking him, Frost kept his eyes on his husband, only his name leaving his mouth. It may be Grinch who was kissing the back of his neck, running his fingers across his back and making him feel like he was on a cloud, but all he paid attention to was the love of his life in front of him.

There was no way he could've guessed when he'd be flipped over onto his back again, so Frost let out a yelp when it did happen. Now that he was directly facing Grinch again, Grinch was the only one he could stare at. Not that he minded. While the man was usually stoic and made out of pure sarcasm, it was arousing to see his expressions during sex. He seemed to catch his staring as well, a little smile appearing on his face.

"You're damned tight, someone ever told you that?" he asked as he thrust right against Frost's sweet spot. His back arched as he whined loud enough for anyone to walk past the room to hear it.

When Grinch looked up at his uninvolved friend, he realized the answer to his question. "You're also a lucky bastard, Frosty, but I'm the luckiest tonight," he added. For a moment, the pace of his thrusts decreased.

Frost wasn't sure what to expect, but he was pleasantly surprised when Grinch held his hips with a tight grip. He was able to guess what was coming next but incapable of knowing how fucking deep it'd feel. He felt more filled than before as Grinch held onto his hips, threatening to leave behind handmarks on them. Neither cared as he pounded him so hard that both forgot about the world around them.

It was truly something else for Sandman to watch his boyfriend be treated like this. It was one thing when he was the one doing it, but it was equally as or even more arousing to watch it be done to Frost. Paired with Grinch being desperate for sex after so long, it made for a scene that was better than any of the porn he has seen in all his years. Made him harder than anything else ever has. The ropes that were restricting him also played a huge role in that.

Grinch wasn't able to keep going for much longer, but it looked like Frost was also nearing his climax. Grinch's hips stuttered, both of their moans getting more frequent and more breathy. Sandman smiled, loving the sight as he made a mental screenshot of it.

"Oh God, fuck..." Frost's moans were loud but clear as he was getting closer to reaching his climax. It felt like a coil in his stomach that was about to explode any second now. It didn't quite help that Grinch never stopped abusing his sweet point, intent on making him come without having to use his hands.

Though Frost's eyes were shut when he finally came, he knew the look on Grinch's face must've been one from pure satisfaction as he moaned his real name. Not his husband's. Jealous or not, Sandman couldn't deny that it also did something to him.

Grinch managed a few more thrusts before it was also enough for him as he came with a groan inside of Frost, filling him up. Frost gasped at the feeling of it, but only shook his head with a smile on his face when he looked up at Grinch. "You crazy son of a bitch."

"Says the one who wanted another man to fuck him in front of his husband," Grinch mumbled in response. He slammed his hips against Frost a few more times, driving his cock inside to the maximum before finally pulling out.

Frost's body already felt sore and it hadn't been more than two seconds. Still, he couldn't get the huge grin off his face as he felt the cum drip out of his hole into a little puddle on the bed. Grinch only patted his hair as a way to say he hopes he's fine before getting off the bed.

For a few minutes, there was nothing,. Only some vague background whispers that most likely came from Sandman and Grinch. He wondered if Sandman was being untied. It was confirmed when he saw his future husband, still naked, but harder than he was before being tied up.

"You're fucking amazing," Sandman whispered as he sat down and pulled Frost against his chest. Frost was a little taller so it didn't feel exactly right, but they made it work. Like how they made their entire relationship work. This all felt right to them.

Frost finally felt like he could breathe again as he was so happy to be able to kiss Sandman again. His body agreed less with his excitement as he groaned at every single movement he made. Sandman chuckled and rubbed the other's back.

"I'll run you a warm bath. You stay here and relax," Sandman said before getting up. Frost ignored the pain for a moment to reach up and slap his husband's ass, who in return jumped in surprise.

"Only if you promise to ride me," he said mischievously. Sure, he was being fucked less than ten minutes ago, but on some days he was insatiable. This was one of those days.

Sandman was mildly disappointed, but his cock was more than happy to comply with Frost's wishes. "Shower sex?"

"Please, sir."


End file.
